SpiritOfRose
thumb|309pxSpiritOfRose ist die Autorin einiger Geschichten und Songschreiberin einiger Lieder dieses Wikias. Ihre beste Freundin ist DasKleineMädchen . Eigenschaften Schreibstil SpiritOfRoses Schreibstil ist meist eine Mischung aus der Sprache des Altertums und totalem Jugend-Slang. Oft spielen die Augen eine wichtige Rolle. Sie sind, nach der Meinung der Autorin, die Spiegel zur Seele eines Menschen und geben die Wahrheit seiner Gefühle wider. Auch merkt man in vielen Abschnitten ihre Liebe zur Romantik und Harmonie in der Welt. Charakter SpiritOfRose ist charakterlich scheinbar das genaue Gegenstück zu DasKleineMädchen. Sie ist sehr verträumt und romantisch veranlagt, sowie von Natur aus offen, tolerant und optimistisch. Andererseits ist sie auch sehr schreckhaft und teils zu gutgläubig. Sie wird in den Geschichten verkörpert von: *'Amelia (ca. 8 Jahre)' - Schulfreundin vom kleinen Mädchen aus "Das kleine Mädchen", beschrieben von DasKleineMädchen - fröhlich, unbeschwert, offenherzig, gutmütig, einzelgängerisch *'Maja Hansen (13 Jahre)' - Protagonistin aus "Undercover - Heimlich ein Genie", beschrieben von SpiritOfRose - lebhaft, aufgeweckt, chaotisch, abenteuerlustig, nachdenklich *'Alina Winkelmann (15 Jahre)' - Protagonistin aus "Alina und Cleopatra", beschrieben von SpiritOfRose - ehrlich, gerecht, treu, optimistisch, nachdenklich, höflich *'dem Erzähler von "Teresa" (15 Jahre)' - personeller Erzähler aus "Teresa", beschrieben von SpiritOfRose - hoffnungsvoll, ehrgeizig, treu *teils Anton Bergmann (ca. 17 Jahre) - personeller Erzähler aus "Der unheilvolle Traum des Prinz Antonio", beschrieben von SpiritOfRose - verträumt, gutherzig, hilfsbereit, treu, diktatorisch *'Annika Winkelmann (37 Jahre)' - Beste Freundin von Lucy aus "Mein Leben und ich", beschrieben von DasKleineMädchen Werke Bücher *Alina und Cleopatra *Undercover - Heimlich ein Genie *Das kleine Mädchen (gemeinsam mit DasKleineMädchen) Kurzgeschichten *Der unheilvolle Traum des Prinz Antonio *Gerechte Strafe bzw. September 1743 *Teresa *Des Königs wahrer Erbe Lieder *You´re the One *Friend´s story *Only A Step Away Mitarbeit an Serien *Stimme von Prinzessin Meredith aus Die Prinzessin von Hohenstein *Stimme und Darsteller von Summer aus Amy´s Dream Zitate 'Bücher' Alina und Cleopatra Undercover - Heimlich ein Genie *Nach Schweden – wie das wohl ist? Wahrscheinlich ist das nur so ein komisches Dorf, bei dem jeden Moment die Gefahr auf eine wilde Schar von Elchen bestand. *"Mein Problem ist einfach, ich habe viele Talente, nur sind die heutzutage in den üblichen Cliquen uninteressant. Wer kein diplomreifes Allgemeinwissen besitzt oder einen Lastwagen voll Make-Up im Gesicht hat, wird sofort als uncool abgestempelt. Ich hab damals zum Glück noch rechtzeitig die Kurve bekommen, bin dafür jetzt aber das kleine, dumme, unwissende Mädchen Maja!" *„Klar geht´s mir gut. Ich habe hier eine gute, neue Freundin gefunden. Sie heißt Rita, ist aber gerade bei einer Untersuchung.“ „Mir das macht nichts. Ich wollte geben dir sowieso die Hausaufgaben von den letzten Woche. Aber du sagst mal, wie dein Bein geht es?“ Das kleine Mädchen *"Wenn man ins Nichts starrt, in Gedanken versunken, glücklich dass niemand anderes da ist, und man dann von jemandem herausgerissen wird, dann kann man enttäuscht sein, vielleicht sogar ein wenig sauer. Dann hat der Blick ins Leere die Fröhlichkeit mitgenommen. Es kann aber auch andersherum sein. Dann bist du total traurig und starrst irgendwohin, doch bevor du in Einsamkeit, Trauer und Bitternis versinkst, kommt jemand, weckt dich in die Wirklichkeit zurück und mit dem Blick ins Leere sind deine traurigen Gedanken verschwunden." *Ich sah dem Mädchen ebenfalls in ihre braunen Augen. Es lagen kleine Sprenkel darin, die lachten und leuchteten und funkelten wie kleine fröhliche Sterne am Himmel. Ich hatte das Gefühl, diese kleinen Sterne wollten mit mir reden, mir was erzählen, doch ich wusste nicht, was. *"Und weder Träume noch Augen lügen jemals" 'Kurzgeschichten' Der unheilvolle Traum des Prinz Antonio *Da wird es mir endlich bewusst: Ich hatte geträumt. Mal wieder. *Ich atme tief durch und fasse mir beinahe automatisch an den Kopf. Das Ergebnis ist wie erwartet: Er glüht. Natürlich glüht er. Er musste glühen. Wie hätte er auch nicht glühen können? *Amandría löst sich in meinen Armen auf und ich stürze verzweifelt zu Boden. Und plötzlich wird es schwarz. Ganz einfach schwarz. Schwarz wie die nächtliche Dunkelheit Gerechte Strafe bzw. September 1743 *"Das ist seine gerechte Strafe." Gercht? Pah! Im Leben war nichts gerecht! *Da lachte Jakob plötzlich schallend los. Es war ein süßes Lachen. Seine Augen wurden zu Halbmonden und seine Nase krauste sich. Ich musste lächeln. *Das war sie also, die Gerechtigeit. Wenn zwei Menschen sich liebten und der Vater damit nicht zufrieden war, wurde der, der niedrigeren Standes war, umgebracht und das Problem war gelöst. Die Gerechtigkeit hatte gesiegt. Teresa * Es mag vielleicht komisch sein, ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, doch in Wahrheit bin ich es ihr mehr als schuldig. Deswegen möchte ich sie erzählen, die Geschichte von Teresa. * Einens Nachmittages saß ich - so die Familienlegende - auf dem Teppich in unserem Wohnzimmer, betrachtete angestrengt meine Füße und sagte dann zu ihnen: "Geh!" Ich zeigte streng auf sie und forderte sie abermals dazu auf, beinahe so, als sei dieses kleine Wort Geh eine Zauberformal, die meine Füße zum Laufen bringen würde. Doch so ganz augenblicklich funktionierte es leider nicht. * Danke, Teresa. Mit dieser Geschichte sende ich dir einen Gruß in den Himmel! Des Königs wahrer Erbe *So sah man bald einen verzweifelten Diener des Königs, einen geängstigten Brger und einen seriösen Bürgermeister durch die Lande ziehen. *Erschöpft sank der König nieder auf seinen Stuhl und fasste sich an die Stirn. Knecht eilte zu ihm und hob an zu fragen: "Täte Euch ein Becken klares Wasser aus des Gartens Brunnen wohl, mein Herr?" *"(..) Ehre sei dem König!" Und im nächsten Moment schloss der König der Weissheit seine Augen, fiel auf den Boden und gleichzeitig in den ewigen Schlaf des Todes. 'Lieder' You´re the One *Still I always will believin´ and at once I ca see you´re right in front of me. *I have to take this chance to grow, this way to show. *Past in trouble I´m gone. You try me holding on - ever stay with me! Friend´s story *I take to your hand, I´m throwing smiles *You´ll be the wild and I´ll be the romance * Never fear, fast friend, you'll never have to be alone, I am health and that's all I really know, I talked to my ill, go out and stay off Only A Step Away *You being makes it rough but I don´t really care *Cheer up to leave you fear *We´ll chase the fear around; hope will be our way - look over the horizon, ´cause ther my thoughts are clear. Trivia *Sie wird von zwei Winkelmanns verkörpert. Und die Tochter von Annika Winkelmann heißt Alina Winkelmann, sowie die zweit Winkelmann-Verkörperung von SpiritOfRose. Kategorie:Erzähler Kategorie:Produzent